Since the assembly and the application of an electronic device generally require module expansion or integration to meet the requirements for the convenience and cost-efficiency of the functional expansion or integration of the electronic device in the future, therefore an optimal modular design for various electronic devices is very important. For example, various present existing modular electronic devices include a hard disk module, a memory card module, an optical fiber network card module, a wireless local area network module, a Bluetooth module, a Zigbee module, a mobile communication module (LTE 4G, 4G), a cable communication module, an NFC module, a RFID module, a Z-wave module, an infrared module or any combination of the above. With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional modular structure of an electronic device, the electronic device 90 comprises a plurality of device module spaces 92 partitioned and formed by a plurality of partition plates 91, and each electronic module 93-97 is installed into each respective device module space 92 to achieve the assembly and integration applications of various electronic modules (93-97).
Although the aforementioned modular structure of the conventional electronic device can achieve the application of combining and sharing different electronic information, yet the conventional structure still has the following drawback. For example, the device module spaces 92 of the electronic device 90 are accommodating spaces of a specific specification, and each corresponsive electronic module 93-97 also requires the corresponsive specification. In other words, specification and size of the electronic module 93-97 are fixed, so that when a certain electronic module (93-97) requires to be extended to (a greater or smaller) functional application, then it will require two or more electronic modules (93-97), and thus such design has a poor integration which is not cost-effective and definitely not a good design.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional electronic device module structure, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an electronic device capable of being configured flexibly with modules of different specifications, and such device is applicable for modules of different specifications flexibly, so as to facilitate upgrades and improve the cost-efficiency.